


Sunlight

by fightsnotfeelings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsnotfeelings/pseuds/fightsnotfeelings
Summary: Poem about what sunlight could mean and how it encourages people.





	Sunlight

Ending the day  
The sun sets  
Cooling the earth from harsh rays of light  
The moon takes its place  
The moon brings solidarity  
Leaving the people knowing  
They survived another day

When the sun rises  
It brings a sense of welcoming  
Leaving the people knowing  
They’ve been blessed another day

The sun brings energy  
And encourages those to work  
The sun is light and represents happiness  
But still, they dress in black  
And give their farewells  
Ending the day  
The sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts ;^;
> 
> Discord-- highonlavendar#1505


End file.
